Leah and Kate
by Animated153
Summary: Leah Clearwater goes to college away from the pack and finally finds her imprint.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Kate**

I was standing in a crowded street, people bustling and rushing everywhere and I had no idea where I was going. No direction made any sense and nothing looked familiar. I started to panic as I spun around looking for a way to go only to find none. Then as though someone was touching me I felt a sudden tingling sensation that made me feel like someone was watching me. I couldn't find who it was in the large crowd I looked at blank stern faces as they hurried by facing straight on ignoring my presence. Then suddenly off in the distance I saw a shadow of a person standing still that the crowd went around. They were tall and slender but I could make out no features. I began to move towards them but still they remained shadowed from the rest. Closer I got to the them they raised an arm to waive to me in greeting and then there was a voice that touched my ears as though the very person stood next to me I looked around suddenly only to see people moving by. The voice whispered to me in a beautiful husky voice "I've been looking for you all my life"

Suddenly my ears were filled with an unearthly loud beeping and the crowded place fell away into darkness. I opened my eyes to find myself face down on my bed with my head right next to the alarm clock which was continuing to beep loudly. The morning sun had crept it's way into my room and touched every area making it bright and warm. I hit the alarm clock and sighed with my face in to the pillow. I wasn't much of a morning person especially when an alarm was dictating my wake up time. I groaned again and pushed myself up then looked towards the god forsaken alarm clock. 09:15 it read on its LED screen... 09:15...

"Oh crap" I yelled I had slept in! I had forgotten to turn the stupid thing back an hour for today as I had classes earlier today!

"Not again!" I groaned realising I was now going to be late for 5th time in only 2 weeks! I knew my lecturers would be dying to give me a lecture on tardiness and I really wasn't up for that!

I rushed about my small 1 bed apartment. It wasn't the best of places but it was mine and it suited me whilst I was at college. I had a part time job in a coffee shop to help pay towards the rent whilst I studied. My mum and dad were kind to me and also helped pay part of my rent but not all of it. I was trying to be as independent as I could. My little apartment was the way I liked it, I had spent time decorating it myself painting the walls and buying little bits and bobs I found in stores not expensive things just things I liked.

I rushed about throwing clothes on and tying my hair up into a messy sort of pony tail. There was no time today to spend preening myself and making myself presentable to the world this would have to do. It was the middle of summer and was hot outside so I put on a dress and little flat shoes grabbed my bag with my books and grabbed the homework I had completed the night before. I grabbed some of my make-up and thought maybe I would have time to put it on later and left my apartment.

The college was only a 10 minute walk from my apartment but today I would be speed walking there in hopes that I wasn't too late. The sun shone down on the pavement and made it glimmer white in its rays. There wasn't a cloud in the sky today and the warms touched my skin and it was so nice. I loved the heat. As I came on to campus there were people moving all around the first of classes must have finished so I knew I had missed that but I would be able to make it to my psychology class no problem. I looked down to rummage through my bag as I walked making sure I had remembered the right books for today when someone barged right into my shoulder. My bag came flying off of my shoulder and thudded on to the ground and everything came spraying out littering the side walk. The idiot who barged me continued to walk and people started to make a divide around me and continue walking.

"Great" I thought to myself as I bent down to start scooping up my items.

Just then someone crouched down next to me and began helping me pick my things up.

"are you ok?" a husky female voice said to me as her beautiful dark toned hands came into view and started to collect my things together for me.

"Yeah it's ok" I replied not looking up and continuing to collect my stuff from the floor. "The morning I'm having I'm surprised it wasn't worse" I said sarcastically.

The girl laughed in a song like way as we finally managed to get all my things back into my bag. She stood up first as I started to put my bag back on to my arm and made sure it was safely locked over this time. As I looked up towards the stranger who had helped me I only say the back of her head as she had twisted around away from me

"Jack ass" she said in the direction she was facing "Imagine not even stopping to help you"

The girl was taller than me only by a couple of inches but she was slender and muscular in a toned way. Her skin was like copper and smooth. She wore denim pants and a white vest top that sat on her very nicely and hugged her features. Her hair was just above her shoulders and it was jet black and shiny.

"It's ok seriously no harm done I was running late anyway won't make a difference now" I replied smiling optimistically.

She began to turn around to face me after deciding she couldn't the perpetrator "Yeah but sti-"

As she said these words she was turned around to face me and our eyes met.

What happened next was utterly out of this world. Our eyes locked on to one and other and her eyes were so beautiful. A deep dark brown that I felt anyone could get lost in for days. I stared in to them and I felt like something made me stand in place where I was. I couldn't move but stare at this girl in front of me. Her face was beautiful unlike anyone I had ever seen before her skin colour, her features were sharp and amazing. I look a sharp breath in then felt like the whole world around us had stopped there was dead silence no one moved. It was just me and this girl in this one moment right here living and breathing but I felt like we were one entity. No one else mattered in that moment but the two of us. My whole body felt tingly and the hairs stood up on my arm I had an overwhelming feeling to reach out to her to rap my arms around her. I felt like I had known this stranger my whole life and that in some way she made me feel more of myself than I already was like she was part of my existence. I just stared at her and she stared at me and everything was still it was as though I could see everything in her eyes that I wanted.

Then as suddenly as it had happened it stopped. The noise came back suddenly of people walking past us and movement of the air. And we were back in reality. I had no idea what had just happened and I stood there still staring with my mouth open slightly.

"still" she said finishing her sentence as if I had imagined the whole moment that had just happened but yet I could see she too was sensing something.

We stood a couple of seconds in silence when I suddenly managed to shut my mouth and speak to her. "Kate" I said softly

"huh?" she replied

"Kate, my names Kate" I said bringing my hand up as if to shake hers

"Oh... Oh right Kate" she replied as if in some sort of disbelief and she looked down towards my hard as though contemplating wither to touch it or not. Then she reached out and took my hand in hers. Her hand was soft and warm as it came in contact with mine it sent a sensation through my body like electricity and made me feel fuzzy and warm. She must felt it too as she gaped down at our hands clasped together in a shake then looked at me in the eye.

"Leah" she replied softly. She coughed slightly then repeated it in a huskier voice "My name's Leah" she smiled. Her teeth flashed brilliant white in the sun and her face lit up making her look even more beautiful than she had before.

I suddenly felt so confused by everything I had no idea what was going on. In the moment of clarity I had seen this most amazing beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life and had an overwhelming need to be with her. To just be in her company and never part. But now my head was trying to make sense of it all. How could I possibly meet someone like this and have these most overwhelming feelings for them. I mean this wasn't some sort of fairy tale with love at first sight this was real life. And yet here I was heart racing looking at her acting like an idiot trying to form words in my head and I didn't even know if she had experienced the same thing I had. As everything came crashing into my head I realised we were still stood holding hands.

I suddenly pulled my hand back and was unaware of how long I had been standing there then realised I was late for class and that the whole situation had messed with my head. I suddenly panicked as I was over thinking everything.

"Sorry Leah, it was very uh nice to uh meet you but I need to go I'm late for my class"

She stared back at me as though she was slightly hurt by this and then I felt this need to reach out to her to sooth her to tell her not to feel hurt. I refrained myself telling myself I was acting like a crazy woman.

"Leah honestly it was really nice to meet you thank you for helping me I need to go I'm sorry" I turned and began to walk away from her in a quickened pace I felt like every step I was tied to this girl and it was pulling me back towards her but I had to keep going in to the crowd.

I heard her voice in the distance behind me "But..." then nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Leah**

It was early morning I had woken up before sunrise and went out for a run. I ran along the empty streets, this was my favourite time to go out. When no one was out and I had time to think inside my head.

I had moved away from La Push to go to college and to have a little time out. I felt it would be good for me. Everything just seemed so intimate and close back home. I needed some time out from the guys. It was hard being the only female wolf amongst them all sometimes listening to their thoughts and not having other girls to spend a lot of time with who really understood me. Plus I liked the weather down here it never rained as much and the sun was nice and warm on my skin.

Some people thought I left because of Sam but he was nothing to do with it. I got over Sam a long time ago we were kids when we first got together but after everything that had happened and him imprinting on Emily I slowly got over it. I mean sure it was hard at first and I was angry but in time I realised I was still young and we had just drifted apart. I was happy for him now he was my friend and my Alpha and he had no choice in his life. He had helped me through a lot of things and he was always there for me to talk to. I probably came across more of a bitch towards the others just to keep up the tough girl act. I mean it was hard being the only female wolf in a pack of guys! I needed to keep them in check.

After my run I got back to my dorm room on campus. I shared my room with another girl, Rachel, she was nice but she wasn't home a lot. She spent a lot of time at her boyfriend's dorm room which sited me fine as I had the place to myself most of the time. I showered and got dressed into my Denim pants and vest top. It was to be warm today and I preferred wearing a little less clothing. I was used to being less clothed at home and it felt natural. I grabbed some food and headed out to my first class I was in good time so decided a little stroll through campus would be nice. Soak in the suns rays before I was locked away inside.

The campus walk way through the lawn was packed with people walking around taking spots on the lawn to sit and chat or study. There were people bustling in all directions and I was looking around doing a bit of people watching. The wolf instinct was still inside me and I was always on the watch for something unusual. It was then that something caught my eye. Well someone. A slender girl with slightly tanned skin,in a light yellow summer dress that hugged her small waste and came out slightly at the bottom. Her light brown hair was tied up messily in a pony tail that really suited her she could pull off that look. Her face I could only see so much as her head was facing down towards her overly filled bag that she was sifting through looking for something. Then suddenly some guy barged right into her and knocked her bag and its contents everywhere. I didn't hesitate and ran straight towards the girl who was now kneeled down on the ground trying to pick up her things as everyone continued to walk around her.

She was grabbing at different books and written papers and some make up that had sprawled out on the path before her. I kneeled down and began to help.

"Are you ok?" I said as I reached out collecting her things.

"Yeah it's ok" she replied without looking up at me. "The morning I'm having I'm surprised it wasn't worse" she said sarcastically.

I laughed at the way she was accepting the situation without getting angry like I would have, as we finally managed to get all her things back into her bag. I stood up first as she started to put her bag back on to her arm and made sure it was safely locked over. I twisted my body around to face the way the guy who had barged her had gone to see if I could see him. It made me angry that someone could be so rude to this girl.

"Jack ass" I said in the direction I was facing "Imagine not even stopping to help you"

"It's ok seriously no harm done I was running late anyway won't make a difference now" she replied and her voice sounded optimistic and not angry.

I began to turn around to face the slightly smaller girl after deciding I couldn't see the perpetrator "Yeah but sti-"

As these words left my mouth my eyes met with hers and I felt myself being cut short.

Our eyes met and stayed together as if we were locked in together. I felt an overwhelming pull towards the girl standing in front of me. She was absolutely beautiful. Her green eyes were so deep and slightly grey. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I stood there taking in her features of her face it was soft and unblemished and glowed in the sunlight. Her lips were soft and subtle they were parted slightly and her teeth gleamed white underneath. She was so feminine and has curves in all the right places. I suddenly longed to reach out and place my hands on her and had to fight with myself not to pull her in towards me. I breathed in and caught her scent it was beautiful and filled my senses making me feel week at the knees. My heart raced in side my chest and my stomach felt like it was filling with adrenaline. The world around the two of us had stopped and we were there in that moment together and I didn't want it to end. I felt like she was a part of me that I had always been missing and I felt like I had known her for a very long time. My body tingled and felt her very presence. I could hear her heart rate rising and all I could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I could see us entwined in her eyes our lives were each others.

Then as suddenly as it had happened it stopped. The noise came back suddenly of people walking past us and movement of the air. And we were back in reality. She was still stod there with her mouth open staring at me

"Still" I said finishing my sentence as though the moment had been so brief.

We stood a couple of seconds in silence close to each other when she spoke "Kate" she said softly

"Huh?" I said with the only thing coming to mind.

"Kate, my names Kate" she said bringing her small perfect hand up as if to shake mine.

"Oh... Oh right Kate" I replied looking down at her hand my mind still boggling before I processed the thought of a hand shake. I reached out and took her hand in mine. Her hand was soft warm and suddenly an electric shock came through my whole body and I felt the most amazing feeling of contentment. I heard her heart beat rise again and knew she must felt it too as she gaped down at our hands clasped together in a shake then looked at me in the eye.

"Leah" I managed to say weekly. I coughed slightly then repeated it in my normal voice "My name's Leah" I smiled at her. Taking all of her in and having this urge to never leave her side and at that moment I promised to always protect her.

We were still holding each other's hand when she suddenly pulled her hand back and looked confused and overwhelmed.

"Sorry Leah, it was very uh nice to uh meet you but I need to go I'm late for my class" she said hurriedly.

I just stared at her feeling a slight pang that she wanted to leave me.

As though sensing my hurt she said "Leah honestly it was really nice to meet you thank you for helping me I need to go I'm sorry" She turned and began to walk away from me and quickened her pace. I just stared at her walking away with my hand still in front of me.

And all I could say out loud was "But..."

"Oh My God" I thought "What the hell was that?" I started to panic in my head thinking the whole situation over. It was madness what had just happened to me why had I had these sudden feeling for this girl why was I suddenly declaring to protect her and now suddenly missing her presence. I needed some time to think I needed to talk to someone else.

It was only minutes later that I arrived back at my dorm after running back. I picked up the phone and dialled the number. It rang momentarily

"Hello?" said a male's voice at the other end.

"Sam, it's me its Leah" I said slightly hurriedly

"Hey Leah" he said greeting me "Is everything ok?" he said sounding a bit concerned probably from my voice.

"I'm not sure..." I said honestly "I think I need you to explain to me about imprinting" I said to him

"Oh Leah, has it happened?" he exclaimed

"I think so, maybe, I don't know" I said confused

He laughed on the other side of the phone. I knew he wasn't mocking me but he had went through this so he knew more than me and maybe sensed himself in me at that moment.

"Leah when it happens, you will definitely know. It's like this person has given you a reason for living like all your life you have waited for them and now you are two. It s an amazing experience and if you have felt the world stop for the briefest of time then you know" he said sounding warm and as though he was happy for me.

"Ok Sam" I replied my head turning a million miles and hour "Thank you, I gotta go, you cleared that up for me" I said

"no worries Leah call me anytime ok"

And with that I hung up the phone.

"Oh god" I thought to myself "I've imprinted" and then a sudden feeling of loss came to me and I had to find her. I needed to see her to be with her again to smell her scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Kate**

I rushed off away from everything that had just happened. My mind was racing I was so confused and overwhelmed by everything I just kept walking. I clutched my bag next to me and hurried along. Before I knew where I was I was back at my apartment door. I reached in to my bag and was shaking as I pulled out my keys and hurriedly opened my door. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I exhaled deeply and realised I had been holding my breath as I had taken my keys out. I leaned my back against my door and slowly slid down until I was sat on the floor with my knees raised in front of me and began to take deep breathes.

"What was that" I exclaimed as I put my hand over my face. I just couldn't come to grips with everything. I tried to surmise it all in my head to make sense of it. I had left for class like every other day, I was late, I was rushing looking in my bag and someone barged into me my things fell. And then _she_ was there. This beautiful dark mysterious woman. She was there and we were one. We were together in that moment and she was mine.

I looked up and moved my hands out of my face. How could that be? How could I just know I wanted someone so much like that? How could I know that I belonged to her and she belonged to me? Was I going mad? My head spun with questions and I just sat there staring into space.

The more I thought it over the more her face would come in to view and I would see her beautiful skin her sharp features and her strong build. I started going off in a tangent just thinking about her before realising and going back to the questions. It didn't matter how many times I said things to myself I just kept seeing her and wanting her. I began to feel like I was pining for her. I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that could only be cured by seeing her. I longed to see her face to be in her company. I longed to embrace her and hold her close to me and feel her hold me and feel connected to her. Her whole presence was void of my life at this moment and it really hurt.

"What the hell" I kept saying in my head and at that moment I stood up suddenly I left my bag on the floor and I turned to the door. I was going out to find her I had to it was madness but I had to do it. "Kate you have to find her" I told myself sternly and reached for the door handle. Just as I did there was a knock on my door. I froze with my hand in mid reach and my mind filled with this girl Leah. Her name rolled through my head so beautiful so pure so perfect. My Leah.

 _Knock, knock_ the sound came again this time a little louder and I was still stood with my arm reaching for the handle.

I reached to the handle and turned it to open the door. I slowly opened the door as the sunlight from outside came flooding in and hit my eyes then a shadow covered the space where the sun had been and there she was. My Leah stood on my front step staring at me from her beautiful eyes. My heart raced and my stomach flipped and I just stared at her. I wanted in that moment to just embrace her but I just stood holding the door staring.

"Hey" she said slowly then smiled at me

"Hi" I replied back shyly to her

"Kate right?" she said

"Yeah" I replied

"I hope you don't mind me being here-"

"-No I don't I'm glad you're here" I blurted out before she could finish her sentence then felt stupid for interrupting and sounding a little full on.

She smiled suddenly "You are?" she said glad and not freaked out

"Um, yeah" I blushed but kept eye contact with her. "It's been a strange day, do you want to come in?" I said and moved slightly to the side to let her past while I still held the door.

She didn't hesitate and came inside walking closely by me through the space I left. I felt as though we shared a connection as she passed by me and I smelled her on the air as she passed. It was sweet smelling and made my head spin for a moment. I closed the door behind us and turned around to face her.

"Have a seat, please make yourself at home. Do you want anything?" I gestured with my hands

"No thanks I'm good" she said looking around my small apartment taking everything in and she walked over to sit on the couch.

I looked at her for a moment then decided to walk over and sit down beside her on the couch. It was a small couch so we ended up witting quite close together that our legs were touching. She felt warm next to me as though she radiated heat and I liked that it felt nice. I didn't look at her to start with I just stared at her leg next to mine and then I raised my gaze and our eyes me and I found myself lost but right where I wanted to be at the same time. No one said anything for what felt like ages. Then Leah spoke

"Kate, I don't know what happened when we met earlier everything became so strange"

I looked at her with a frown. She thought it was strange.

"No not strange like that" she corrected as if knowing my thoughts. "Strange as in something I have never encountered before. One minute I was there then you were there then we were there" she bit her bottom lip slightly thinking then went on "Then you were gone and something had happened between us and I know you felt it too. Then I had to find you and well here I am" she paused at this.

I looked at her for a moment and then I knew that she _had_ felt exactly what I had felt! I looked at her in her eyes.

"I felt it to" I said honestly "I don't know what it was but I felt it like everything was just you and me and that everything is just you and me" I looked at her scared as though I had said something too much but she smiled softly at me. "It sounds so crazy we don't even know each other we have never met and yet here you are in my home and I don't want you to leave and I feel like I have always known you" I blushed and looked down

Leah reached out and took my chin in her hand and turned my head up to face her. My heart pounded as we gazed at each other. We were closer now in this moment and she spoke softly to me "Kate I feel the same way, I had to find you after you had gone and I'm glad I did. Everything feels so different now since our brief encounter."

We looked at each other for a moment just two girls who barely knew each other but couldn't deny this overwhelming need to be together. That in that moment being in each other's company knowing each other was safe and ok was everything. I didn't hesitate and I leaned up towards Leah's face and Leah leaned to her and we kissed. Her soft lips touching mine and in that moment it felt as though sparks were flying and everything was right. I put my hand up to her face as she wrapped her arms around me pulling my into the embrace and we kissed more passionately our tongues touching each other It all just felt so right. I pulled myself away from Leah to gaze in to her eyes.

"Wow" I said "I really don't know what to say it's just so much to process" I looked at her beautiful face. "Leah?"

"Yeah" she replied

"Do you want to hang out some?" I smiled at her

She smiled back at me "Sure I'd love that, how about starting now?" she said

"I'd love that" I smiled and she leaned in to kiss me again.


	4. Chapter 4

** **Sorry for taking a while to continue with the story I have been busy but have quite a bit of free time now so will get on with this story** **And have now also chaptered it ****

 **Chapter 4**

 **Leah**

After speaking with Sam I ran as fast as I could back to where I had met her I hoped her scent had still lingered just enough for me to find her. As I got there people were stilling milling about but there weren't as many people as classes had started back. I stood exactly where it had all happened and I closed my eyes. The sun shone down and warmed my face as I concentrated hard on catching her scent. I took in deep breathes and moved slowly.

"Oh no" I thought to myself panicking slightly "has it gone?"

But then just faintly I caught her sweet scent in the air and I held on to it. I opened my eyes facing in the direction Kate had ran off in and I began to run gripping her scent as though it were a fragile piece of string that would snap at any moment and I would lose her.

As I moved her scent became stronger and stronger and I knew I was close to finding her I kept moving. My head was filled with her I could see her beautiful soft face, her eyes staring into mines and I caught myself smiling.

Then suddenly I stopped and I was standing at the bottom of a set of stairs. I barely remembered the journey here I was just following her scent but here I was looking up towards a door with a shiny number 12 on it and I knew this was her home. My body pushed me on and I was then stood outside her door. I lifted my hand automatically to knock on it and then I froze.

"What was I doing?" it seemed to be the first rational thought I had had in this whole situation. Before I just seemed to be in auto pilot and following this new instinct I felt. But here I was standing in front of her door not knowing what I was doing or what I was going to do.

"Is this whole thing madness?" I furrowed my brow as I thought about the question. Was it madness was it a moment of madness I was having? Would this girl I didn't know be think I was mad attending her house without warning. I mean how would I even explain how found her place?

"Oh yeah hi Kate sorry I think I am in love with you and I'm a werewolf so I sort of followed your scent here to your home to come tell you I love you and we are soul mates" The very sentence I had just produced in my head clearly stated I was mad and that I would have to re think the whole thing. I think honesty would be best but maybe a form of the honest story with some parts trimmed off.

I realised I was still stood there with my hand out ready to knock her door and reality came back to me.

"Right Leah just do it" and as if I had commanded my hand it knocked softly on the door. I waited for a moment. It felt like a long moment and I though should I knock again or wait. I decided just to knock again.

Then the door opened and there she stood. My heart raced as the opening door spilled the sunlight in and onto her beautiful face. Her light brown hair tight up, her beautiful soft glowing face and her green eyes met mine. My heart started to race and I heard her heart begin to race to as our eyes met. For a moment I was scared I was unable to form words to speak to her. The silence seemed to linger but it wasn't awkward I just stared at her taking her in then without really thinking I spoke

"Hey" I said slowly smiling

"Hi" she replied in a sort of whisper but her smiled softly as if expecting me.

"Kate. Right?"

"Yeah" she replied coolly

I thought for a moment realising I may need to explain why I was there so I began. "I hope you don't mind me being here-"

"-No I don't mind I'm glad you're here" she blurted out before I could finish my sentence which I was glad at. She blushed suddenly and looked down shyly as though she had said something that was a little too full on. Which I suppose in a normal circumstance would have been but the way I felt in that moment this sentence to me lifted me and made me realise I was here for a reason.

"You are?" I said smiling at her as she lifted her gaze back to reach mines.

"Um, yeah" she blushed again and her heart rate sped up. "It's been a strange day, do you want to come in?" she said smiling and moved slightly over to welcome me in to her home.

I didn't hesitate at the invite I wanted to be invited in to this mysterious girl's world. I walked in through the doorway and realised I passed really close to her. I caught her scent it was stronger now being in close proximity and it filled my nose and made my head spin momentarily. My heart sped up and my stomach felt like it was filling with adrenaline. I suddenly became aware of myself and of how close we were and as though some sort of energy passed between us.

I looked around her small bright apartment as she closed the door it was lovely. It wasn't anything overly amazing it was small but it was personal. It looked as though she had decorated it with lots of small personal things she had come across during her life here and it was individual to her I liked that.

"Have a seat, please make yourself at home. Do you want anything?" she said to me politely

"No thanks I'm good" I said as I looked around and spotted a small couch near the window. I went over and sat down. I sat near the edge not overly comfortable but normally the way you sit at someone's home you have never been in before. She walked over towards me and sat right next to me. The couch was small and she ended up sitting very close to me our legs touching slightly. The touch of her against me made my heart race again and I heard hers racing. This whole moment seemed so surreal and I got caught up in the moment as I looked down at our legs touching. I slowly raised my gaze taking in her small feminine body in her beautiful yellow dress. Her supple breasts that were visible from the low cut next and then our eyes met. I couldn't speak I just stared into her green eyes. I looked at them deeply taking them in a lovely shade of bright green with small brown like spots. I had never seen eyes like them. We seemed to be in a moment for ages before I broke the silence and decided to say what I had come to say, the truth. Well the trimmed down truth.

"Kate, I don't know what happened when we met earlier. Everything became so strange" Was that the right choice of words. Strange?

She frowned at me.

Crap it was the wrong choice of words.

"No not strange like that" I said quickly not wanting her to be offended "Strange as in something I have never encountered before. One minute I as there then you were there then we were there" I said feeling like I was started to babble on a bit.

Don't screw this up Leah! I thought before continuing

"Then you were gone and something had happened between us and I know you felt it too. Then I had to find you and well here I am" and I stopped talking. My mouth suddenly felt dry and I was worried I was making all this up in my head as she was still frowning but then I realised she was thinking about everything too.

She looked into my eyes and said "I felt it too" her heart rate quickened again "I don't know what it was but I felt it like everything was just you and me and that everything is just you and me" she said looking at me apprehensively then smiled.

"It sounds so crazy we don't even know each other we have never met and yet here you are in my home and I don't want you to leave and I feel like I have always known you" then she blushed and looked down. She was so beautiful.

Just at that moment my I reached my hand out and held her chin softly. I didn't want her to be embarrassed and I wanted to see her face. He skin felt cool to touch and soft. My fingers tingled with the contact between us and the feeling raced through my body. Her heart raced as I came in contact with her skin and she looked in my eyes. I felt as though we subconsciously had moved closer together within this moment.

"Kate I feel the same way, I had to find you after you had gone and I'm glad I did. Everything feels so different now since our brief encounter." I said to her my hand still on her face.

We looked at each other for a moment. A sudden feeling of contentment ran over me. She was in my world I was in her world. We were just two girls who had just met but had been destined to meet and spend a lifetime together. This was who I had chosen without knowing it or having control of it and I realised I was so happy and content with this girl. I knew our lives would never be the same. A lot of the anger I had harboured for my life and the loneliness I sometimes felt seemed to wash away in that moment as I knew this was the one. Then Kate leaned up towards me and I leaned towards her and our lips met. It was the most amazing feeling of my whole life to that point. Everything felt so connected and right. At first it was soft and my lips tingled and before I knew it I was pulling her into an embrace and wanting more. She put her soft hands on my face. We kissed passionately and I knew I would always want this. Our hearts were racing and I felt on top of the world. We stopped and as we pulled apart to look at each other I couldn't fight the grin on my face.

"Wow" she said "I really don't know what to say it's just so much to process" she smiled at me though in a loving way

"Yeah" I replied

"Do you want to hang out some?" she smiled coolly and casually at me.

"Sure I'd love that, how about starting now?" I said smiling back

"I'd love that" and she smiled and leaned in to kiss me again and my heart rate went through the roof.


End file.
